Hey Reader Can you keep a Secret?
by krizz666
Summary: The students of South Park let you  the reader  in on their top secret. Alot of Different Genres. Something for everyone.
1. Authors Opening Note

**Authors opening note: please read.**

**For all chapters: **

I do not own South Park

I do own this story

Hey everyone. So this is just to let you all know my other stories are defiantly still going to be posted, but this is a side thing I'm working on, because I think it will be a challenge to write the characters in first person, and I will be working with some characters I've never used before.

It will be written directly from them to you (you as the reader) sharing their top secret.

Student characters only. No adults. Aged 18-19. though I might write a separate story for the adult secrets at a later stage.

**List of students: Not in order. **

_**All the secrets have been picked. And you will know their secret once their chapter title is up. **_

Stan  
Cartman  
Kenny  
Kyle  
Wendy  
Craig  
Butters  
Pip  
Damien  
Token  
Clyde  
Ze mole  
Bebe

Tweek

**Hope you guys enjoy it!  
**


	2. Stans Secret: Cheating on Wendy

**Stan's Secret**

Hey reader...Can you keep a secret?

…Hey dude, I'm Stan...Star Quarterback for the South Park Cows. I need to tell you something...I know I don't know you, but I'd rather talk to you than my friends.

I'm cheating on Wendy with Craig Tucker.

See it all started in junior high, it's because I am sick of Wendy making and breaking up with me all the time. I want a simple relationship with someone who will always be there you know?

Well like always… she dumped me. It happened on a snowy Monday, and you know how Monday is always the shitty day? Well don't complain, because I bet my Monday was worse than all yours currently put together.

She started yelling and calling me names in the middle of the school hall, because I "don't pay her enough attention" later that day back on the bus, my mind replayed everything she yelled about, and I cringed when my eyes filled with tears. The next thing I remember is being comforted by none other than Craig douche bag Tucker.

I thought it was pretty fucked up right there when he didn't casually flip me off and walk past like the ignorant prick he usually is; but I guess he's pretty cool after all. So we started to kinda hang out, and one thing led to another and before I knew it, he was kissing me on his couch, and I liked it.

But then as usual Wendy must of been over her little drama queen episode and wanted me back...10 texts, 6 homes calls, and a shitload of emails. I still like her too...and as much as I don't wanna sound desperate here...we got back together after two weeks of silence.

I hate lying to her, but I love Craig too...I don't want to pick one or the other. I see Wendy during the day at school and every Saturday, and I see Craig two times a night and we hang out on Sundays at Starks Pond.

I don't need a lecture from you on how bad or wrong this is, or that I'm hurting  
them both. I know that...but I don't want to choose.

Promise you'll keep it a secret?


	3. Bebes Secret: Pole dancer at night

**Bebes Secret**

Hi, My names Bebe, the only blonde good looking one in all of South Park. Well...I totally have a secret to get of my double D chest,, and since your a stranger and all...you don't have anyone to share this with anyway.

I'm an 18 year old pole dancer.

So like, it all started after my cheerleading practice, and I was walking home in my short red skirt, tight white tee shirt and changing from my sketchers into a pair of four inch red heels. Shudup and don't look at me like that... I have the body to flaunt it, so what?

Anyway as I rounded a corner an older man in this black suit stepped forward, giving me his card, telling me he owned a bar 10 minutes from here, and would like to hire me.

So naturally I flashed him a grin and agreed to see what he had to offer. Little did I know...he owns a strip club.

I arrived at "up and off" the name of the joint, wearing a mini hot pink dress that cut low in the front, my hair pulled in a ponytail, and trotting around in 6 inch stilettos.

The place was incredible really. Neon lights were flashing everywhere, bars, hot males and females dancing seductively up on stage, smoke rising from the floors coloured by the flashing green and blue spot lights. And a vacant pole right in the middle; screaming at me to be danced on.

The man must have been happy with what he saw, because he came over and greeted me with a smile and a position straight away before telling me to show him what i can do on the pole.

I was told to change into a metallic gold bikini. The bikini bottoms tied at my hips, while the bottom of the bikini pants practically rode up my pussy, rubbing against the lips, and leaving little to the imagination. The bikini top pushed my large boobs together, my twins  
jiggling slightly with each step while I was asked to parade around in a new pair of 5 inch gold heels. Once I was ready, I took to the stage like a pro. I totally couldn't believe how naturally pole dancing came to me.

So now every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night I tell my parents I'm studying with Wendy at her place, and they never question it. I have my bag set with my possessions for the night, and straight after, end up at Wendy's house to avoid questions.

I've never looked back, I make at least $500 a night, and I even see regular people that tell me they only come when I'm performing.

But is totally only between us ok?


	4. Cartman's Secret: Eating Habits

**Cartmans secret**

I don't care what your name is...I'm Cartman. If you find this note, you better keep your god damn mouth shut. Because if you tell anyone...I will make sure your lives is a living hell and ill rip your gawd damn nuts off.

Believe it or not, I haven't always been a defensive, abusing asshole. I guess my personality started to change when I realized my mom didn't care about me, the only reason she gave me stuff or filled me with food was to shut me up and keep me busy elsewhere...

I used food as my only form of comfort. I never wanted to discuss my problems with someone else, because then id be letting them into my life...and ...I don't want my friends to see or know about my life...the only thing I feel good about myself is that I'm protecting them, something I know they will never understand.

So when I turned to food for my source of happiness and comfort, I ate till I felt sick...even though the food never did any good in terms of my looks.

I still got called fatass and any other fat jokes anyone could think of. Before I knew it, my world came crashing down. My mother's whorish moans and pleads were so loud it made my stomach flip.

I could feel my stomach bounce up and down with every heavy step I took towards the bathroom. My fat fingers slid down my throat, and a waterfall of sickness and hatred poured out.

It made me feel like I was now in control. Every night and sometimes during school, I would dispose of my life in the toilet.

But after a month, I still don't feel like its enough...the mirror is laughing at me. So I've turned to Laxatives and vigorous workouts at home.

I can feel the laxatives work as I close my eyes at night in bed. My stomach churns and tightens, I hunch forward trying to relieve some of the pain, but I know tomorrow morning the pain will be worth it.

The exercising is what hurts the most. I can feel the flab bounce in my legs and arms as i run on the treadmill. My stomach flopping up and down in my size 2 top as sweat practically pours off me.

Everything is numb...my laxative tablets are running low, my throat hurts, I have a headache and my legs still weigh a ton.

I need to pack more toothpaste in my school bag, along with my toothbrush and small bottle of mouthwash...but first I'll take a few Panadol tablets to ease the pain and then clean the toilet till it shimmers white.


	5. Kyle's Secret: Test Papers

**Kyle's secret**

Umm...Hi there, I'm Kyle, the Jewish, Jersey Ginger kid from South Park, who is known to be the smartest and excelling at everything I do. Yeah well...I hope you can keep this a secret…for me .please?

I've cheated every test since last year with the help of my genius Canadian brother.

Don't you dare fucken gasp or point the finger! I mean, for real, who here hasn't cheated on at least ONE test.

I suppose I just cracked under all the pressure of my parents, teachers and peers. They all thought I'm smart and could handle anything, and to a point they were right.

But as time went on and workloads piled up, I caved under the pressure. The only one at the time that offered support was my adopted brother Ike.

Just like that he helped me with every test, he's even able to get print outs of the tests before the students are allowed to see them. Then he gives me the answers, and all i have to do is memorize them.

If anyone was to find this out, Id be dead...more than dead...and my mom would probably be the one who kills me. Then Cartman would actually be right...she'd be a big fat fucken bitch.

I've been getting the answers to every test for over a year now. Ike doesn't mind...he's glad to help me out, and it also keeps the peace at home, bringing home good grades keeps my parents happy.

But what about my happiness? I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to cheat to stay on top of my workload. Besides...If anyone knew of this...my reputation would be ruined.

My parents wouldn't be proud of me, my teachers would hate me and expel me, and my friends would lose their respect in me and friendships could be broken.

I'd rather live a lie to stay on top then be honest and lose everything.

Just don't mention it to anyone.


	6. Cylde's Secret: I'm not a retard

**Clyde's secret**

huh..? oh hey...I'm Clyde, I don't really have a lot to say about myself, except that I'm like uber smrt...I mean smart...wait...didn't the Simpson's already do that?

No one really knows of this secret except for Mr. Garrison, Kyle, and Wendy...oh! And now you.

So I guess I realized I was super smart when I actually paid attention in English one day, and the test we did I got over 50%...I rubbed it so hard in Craig's face. But he flipped me off and told me to fuck myself.

So then I was all like "dude! I'm actually now smarter than you" so I went home after school and actually started reading up on history and science, anything that was relevant to school, I studied it...and over the next few months I was the second smarted kid...the first being that nerd Jew kid, but I beat Wendy In history and science.

It's amazing how much you can learn on the computer when you're not getting sucked into playing world of Warcraft by a Nazi in his basement.

Although getting good grades will never be as good as eating tacos, I think it's still fairly close and...mmmmmm...tacos...the best ones have the flat base so it stands up on its own.

Oh sorry...I'd like to thank first of all Wikipedia for giving me all the knowledge ill ever need...math, science and history...its all there...and no...Its not plagiarizing...because I put everything in my own words...that's how smart I am you see.

And I think I should also mention the playboy magazines I read while Cartman still forces us together to battle in WoW. Those magazines taught me almost everything about the human body in science, and therefore added to my smartness and higher grades.

I feel more alert and better about myself now too...who knew an A on a sheet of paper cut from a tree could make someone feel good...I guess it would make a dumb person feel happy.

Kyle gives me death looks now...I think he's afraid my intelligence will overpower his or that my brain will become double the size of his...and even Mr. Garrison can't call me a complete retard anymore.

Just don't ask me what 5x2 is…because that's mean and I'll get Craig to flip you off.


	7. Butter's Secret: I'm into bdsm

**Butters secret**

oh! Well hi there! I'm butters...the small blonde that plays hello kitty island adventure...well. I don't want you to be sore with me or nothing… But I have a huge secret.

Uhh...well I'm into bdsm. The chains that bind people, the whips that hurt people, and pain that can be turned into pleasure, if you have the right partner.

Yeahh...I know...I shouldn't be...and golly, if my parents knew I look at that on the internet, geez, I'd be grounded for sure..

But boy howdy, my curiosity gets the better of me...and when a pop up came on the computer showing a male binding a female with his parts in her mouth...well...would you click the red X to close it? ...yeah I didn't want to either.

So after finding out what it was all about, I searched "bdsm" on the internet. And gee whiz! I felt odd looking at the sites, but it was a good kind of odd.

Between you and me, I kinda ...touched myself while looking at my computer screen, and when photos got boring, I waited till my parents left the house, and photos were replaced with online videos.

I know it's so dirty...but ...I kinda wanna be tied up like the girls and guys in the video. I'm 18 so...I guess I'm of age to do anything I want. Oh! But it's wrong...But watching how those boys and girls get treated by their superiors...it's quite a turn on.

I have wondered who I would have as a partner to do that with…and for some reason I really want Cartman to be my superior. He just has the gruff, overpowering dominating personality, don't you think? I sometimes imagine him tying me up on his bed and gagging me, and then using me for whatever he wanted and…..ughh….I need to stop thinking like that...Bad Butters! Although if he ever found out I want him that way…I think he'd bully me for the rest of my life, and then tell my parents.

It's kind of a shame I'm not a vampire anymore, because then I could do what I wanted all over again, and really get what I want, and my parents wouldn't be able to punish me. I would become ungroundable again per say.

But that's just wishful thinking. I guess Ill be stuck my whole life only enjoying that kind of fetish from a computer screen, because everyone thinks I'm too stupid looking to do anything with me. It'll be hello kitty when my parents are home and bdsm videos when they aren't home.

Please don't tell anyone.


	8. Craig's Secret: I wanna dump Stan

**Craig's secret**

I'd flip you off right now if I wasn't so tired of my life that has become some secret. And I'm guessing your here to stick your nose in my business. Well fine... want to hear my fucking secret..?

I wanna dump Stanly fucking jock head Marsh.

It was only meant to be for fun, but he's become really clingy, and I have no idea why. Its like he's in love with me or something...but then he can't be…because he's dating Wendy...nice isn't it? I'm the affair...A third wheel in his screwed up relationship if you will.

And why is it that I want to dump the quarterback? That's simple really...he's an attention seeking whore. Yeah that's right..."let's save the animals" "I can be political and...Stuff" UGH! He only does it for the admiration of others, or to boost his own ego...not that his ego needs boosting.

And the corridors talk "Oh Stan's so hot!" or "Wendy is so lucky" makes me wanna fucken puke...big deal if he can play some sports.

It's not like he would ever mention me if he and Wendy broke up for good...He'd keep me in the dark...like I'm his deep sickening secret he wants no one to ever know about...just because he's bi and cant deal with others knowing...why? coz it might spoil his "straight" reputation

The way he cries when an animal is hurt or when he turns Goth for whatever reason...its all for the attention...just so people can ask "Stan are you ok?" ...Ummm yeah he is fucken ok, so stop giving him what he wants.

I only comforted him because it seemed like a good idea at the time. How was I to know he couldn't control his emotions and start making out with me? ...and I'm only human...so I did what seemed right at the time...totally make out...and see why every girl wants him so bad...but fucken hell...do I regret that now. He practically IS a girl the way he carries on.

I know I probably seem jealous of the prick...but I'm not. Why should I be jealous of someone that hangs out with the biggest fatass in town, dating the town's mega bitch, and has a dad that thinks it's cool to play a real guitar instead of guitar hero and then if you please; can't even decide on one person he wants to have a relationship with?

Do you see my point now? That's why I'm deciding to break it off with him. I don't want to be his secret affair anymore...and if he really cared for Wendy, he wouldn't be cheating on her in the first place...even if they did have a mini break up..

So just shut your mouth about this...I don't need your advice or opinions. 


End file.
